The Never Endless Love (Kaishin ff)
by Vocaloid Twinkle
Summary: Random Kaishin fanfiction


**Hello, my dear friends! I was planning to write a Kaishin story. So, now I'm here... This is my first story so, not everything would be perfect and my grammar is terrible, so don't judge me. Thank you.**

* * *

I don't own anything. I'm just trolling around. Nothing else.

WARNING: "The talking part like this", " _The thinking part like this."_ and _Flashback be like this._

The chapter still doesn't contain any smut or something, but I may add in the future chapters or something.

* * *

 _ **Shinchan's POV**_

* * *

The rays were coming from the window. It was an early morning and the alarm clock rang as always.

I opened my eyes and got up to get ready to go to school.

It had been already a few months since the incident of Conan. But thank God, in the end, Shiho had found the antidote and the Black Organization had already taken down.

My and Ran's love story was destroyed even before it would start. That's right! Ran and I was not in a romantic relationship. Even tho, she knew the incident of Conan and what happened to me during the time as Conan. She actually forgave me for lying her over years! I decided to not turn our friendship into a romantic relationship. My feelings were already developed and I was already moved on. Now our relationship was like more as siblings than lovers. During the time as Conan, I saw her like an overprotective sister. To see her romantically now was really strange for me. So, I dropped my idea of confessing her.

I had breakfast and then headed towards our school.

After I got in the classroom, I saw Ran and Sonoko having a random conversation. I went them and stood in front of them.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Ah! Big brat! Don't tell me you don't know we are going to have some new classmates from Ekoda today?!" asked Sonoko.

I didn't answer anything, in fact, I didn't know what to answer because Sonoko was right! I actually forgot about it.

"Well, we were talking about how those new classmates will be! We are just curious" answered Ran.

"They probably are going to be humans. So, no need to think about how they will be."

"Well... Yeah..."

Our teacher came in and told us to sit in our places quickly because the new guests were already out of the door.

We were in our places and then we waited to see who our new classmates were.

Three guys came in and stood beside our teacher.

"Hello! Good morning! My name is Hakuba Saguru. I'm from Ekoda High school." said a blond guy.

 _"Saguru? Isn't he is the half British detective who has worked with Ran's dad before as well?"_

"My name is Nakamori Aoko. And I'm from school High school as him." said a girl who could be confused to be Ran's twin.

"Kuroba Kaito! A magician extraordinaire! Our teachers suspended us because of our great behaviors. So, we decided to come here!" said a guy who looks exactly like me.

"You mean for your behaviors." said the blond guy.

"Whatever." answered the magician.

"Please, Saguru-san, go and sit to your seat behind Suzuki-san. Nakamori-san, your seat is in front of Mouri-san. And Kuroba-san, your seat it beside Kudo-san."

The guy sat beside me and grinned.

"Hello! I'm Kuroba Kaito!"

I didn't bother to answer him because the lessons were already started.

At the end of school, I decided to go home already. Because there wasn't any case, neither any homework. So, I didn't have any better things to do. My plan was to go home and read some books while drinking a mug of coffee.

"Oi! Kudo-kun!" said a voice from behind. I turned around and saw Kuroba-kun was coming towards me. "Hey, do you have any ideas of what to do today?"

"I'm planning to read some novels of Sherlock Holmes"

"Ah, geez... Do you don't have any better things to do except just reading?"

"Excuse me? How did you know I just read? I also have many more things to do."

"Oh, well, yeah... You probably do something else as well except just reading. After all, you see the great detective of the east."

"Now if you excuse me... I'm already taking my leave."

"Hmm... Fine? Can I pick you up around the evening then? There's a new cafe nearby. I would love to go with you!"

"Not today, but someday?"

"Hmm... Okay... Bye then..."

"Bye."

I left and headed towards my house. When I got in my house, I refreshed myself and had something for lunch. After lunch, I got in the library and picked one of my favorite books. I sat on the armchair and started reading it.

 _"Oh, wait! No! I haven't prepared myself mentally yet!"_

 _"That's fine. I'm not going to touch you in a bad way. I just want to steal a kiss from you!"_

 _"You pedophile! I'm only 7!"_

 _"Physically! But mentally you are still the great detective!"_

 _"But I..."_

 _"Hey, you know what? I would like to have just a normal story with you instead of all those messes..."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I really love you, my dear detective! I just want to have a normal life with you... But how our relationship is... I don't think we would have a happy end together..."_

 _"I will surely have a happy end if you are by my side!_

 _"Of course I will always be by your side!p no matter what!"_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Yes, promise! I will be with you no matter what! I won't ever leave you alone!"_

 _The both of us stayed in silence and I decided to break it._

 _"Thank you"_

 _"Huh? Thanks? For what? You just can't say " Thanks" to your lover, you know that, Conan-kun~!"_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"The kiss."_

The only thought that always ached my heart... The promise that had been broken a while ago and its pieces were falling apart. What did I do to deserve this?

It was a beautiful moonlight night. The moonlight magician sent me a new riddle.

I went to the place that the riddle said about.

 _"Hmm? What am I supposed to do here alone?"_

 _I was all alone at that moment._

 _The stars shined at the sky like diamonds. The moonlight was beautiful._

 _I decided to stay there and wait for the infamous phantom thief for a while._

 _It almost passed a half an hour and no shadow of the Phantom. I decided to leave already, but suddenly someone called my name. I turned around to see who, and I saw Kaito KID._

 _"Bother to tell me why you called me here tonight?"_

 _"I wanted to tell you something..."_

 _"What?"_

 _He didn't say anything and then started coming closer to me._

 _"I want to tell you something important..."_

 _"What it is?"_

"Meitantei..."

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I think..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I think I want our relationship more than rivals."_

 _"Hmm... Are you asking me to be your friend?"_

 _"Yeah... Can say it... But more than friends as well.."_

 _"More than friends? What do you mean?"_

 _"Meitantei... I think I love you... I'm started having trouble in real life. My morning, afternoon, evening, night, midnight, everything is Kudo Shinichi now."_

 _"...KID?!"_

 _"Yes, Meitantei... I want to be yours... I want you to be mine! Please, just honestly answer my question... If you have the same feeling as me..."_

 _"Well... I don't know... But I think I do probably like you... But I'm not sure..."_

 _"That's mean you didn't reject me?!"_

 _"Well... Yeah...? I guess..."_

Everything was a like dream still then I woke up everything had broken.

"KUDO-KUUUNNN!"

I heard someone calling my name by outside, so I decided to have a look who it could be. I went out and saw the three new classmates, Ran, and Sonoko.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We are going out. You have to do something better than just reading. And today we all have a free day, so we decided to spend it together." said Ran.

They didn't let me answer anything, Kuroba-kun already held my hand and dragged me with them.

* * *

 **-TBC- End of Chappie 1.**


End file.
